


Kissing

by Corgikyle



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corgikyle/pseuds/Corgikyle
Summary: Azul tends to always be the one to initiate things and wants Idia to at least kiss him on his own free will. But after hearing their reasons of letting him be the one in charge, some practice may be needed. ( Idia/Azul )
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Azul Ashengrotto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Kissing

"Are you attracted to me?” Azul bluntly asked while leaning his elbows against the table with a thoughtful expression as he watched Idia’s cheeks turn a scarlet color. They had been dating for more than a month now so the question wasn’t completely out of the blue but albeit he asked it during the middle of their normal club meeting in the schools classroom. 

“W-what?! Why do you ask?” Idia questioned back with obvious confusion written on his face that caused Azul to sigh in slight annoyance and lean back in his chair so that he could easily cross his legs. 

“Why do I ask? We’ve been going out for awhile and you have yet to make a ‘move’ so to speak. It’s always me initiating hand holding, making dates, and kissing. Which typically I wouldn’t mind being the one in charge, but some feedback and reciprocity would be nice. So, I ask again. Are you attracted to me?” He explained before looking away for a moment with one of his hands raising to push the rim of his glasses up. “You are a- meek individual at times in certain scenarios. It is one of your charms so don’t take it the wrong way. I simply bring it up since I was the one to ask you out and want to be assured that you’re going out with me because you want to, not because you feel like you have to for any reason.”

Complete silence followed for a few moments as Idia fidgeted in his chair with his eyes scanning back and forth between the game board and Azul as if he was trying to figure out what to say or do. What the other dorm leader had said was true about their relationship so he couldn’t rebuttal and started to feel guilty for letting his embarrassment and fear win over showing his lover affection. 

“I… I am attracted to you.” Idia said softly while resisting the urge to get out his tablet to communicate with. “It’s just embarrassing to do things in public. Especially if the twins are around since they always have to say something.” He added with a small groan of discomfort as the memories flashed in his mind. “And in private… I want to… I do want to- you know. Kiss. But I get worried that I might do something to mess things up. What if I don’t kiss good or hurt you with my teeth? When you kiss me, it feels amazing, but if I kiss you the wrong way I could accidentally make you bleed. I don’t want to mess this up…”

A sudden laugh erupted from Azul who then tried to compose himself by pressing one of his gloved hands against his lips to silence himself. The laugh made Idia want to curl up in a ball of embarrassment and hide under the teacher’s desk until night though. 

“I apologize for that- I just did not expect you to be so candid. But that’s why you’ve been so shy to show affection?... I see. I guess that just leaves one thing.” Azul stated while standing up to put away the game they had been playing. It didn’t matter who was winning at that point- or who was losing horribly. “Come to my room at 8 pm. That should give me enough time to get the Mostro Lounge in order and also finalize some- financial billings.” He continued with a smile that showed his true intentions. A smile Idia couldn’t help but fall for. The small sparkle in his eyes with an honest, completely mischievous, smirk that came when Azul got what he wanted. It was endearing in a way to see that side of him. Though the side Idia absolutely adored was the one he showed when being upset at losing a game. 

But the sound of the pieces falling into the box brought Idia back into reality and looked at the other with confusion. “Your room for what?... Are we breaking up?” He couldn’t help but ask in worry. Azul was very formal with certain matters so he could imagine if they were to break up it would be something that like. Going into the room, Azul listing the reasons they wouldn’t work out, adding some friendly affection all in a controlled environment. 

“No, no. I wouldn’t break up with you over that little matter. I simply want you to come over so we can practice kissing to make you more comfortable. When we are alone together around the school, we get distracted by other things like games or experimenting with mechanical mechanisms for your brother.” He explained before walking over to where Idia was seated to wrap his arms around their shoulders to cause them to look up at him. “That is unless you’re busy or don’t want to.” 

Being this close to the Cecaelian never failed to make his heart race. He had once believed it to just be embarrassment from how close he had let Azul get to him, but it was undeniably love at this point of their relationship. And he couldn’t help but envy how easy the other made showing off affection look. Even now, in an empty classroom, they weren’t afraid to come so close to bridge the gap between them. 

“I… I want to.” Idia agreed while getting enough courage to place his hands on the others waist. He did have plans that night to do rerolls in a game but getting to make out with his in real life boyfriend trumped that. 

Azul then hummed in appreciation before moving one of his hands to be able to tilt their chin up to easily lean down and press a soft kiss against his lips. It may have lasted only for a few seconds but it still managed to take Idia’s breath away. “Good~ I’ll leave my room unlocked so you can come in as you please. I can assure you that the twins will be no where around, so you don’t have to worry about their intrusion.” He assured while running his fingers through Idia’s hair and enjoyed the view of the flames wrapping around him. It was always a guilty pleasure to play with the others hair since the color reminded him of the sea while the flames intrigued his analytical sense.

“I-I’ll be there.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he had left the classroom to go to his own room he felt as if he were going to die. He was glad Azul had set the time to be a few hours away since if it were to be soon, he wouldn’t have been able to go as he kept stressing over every little detail. What to wear, what to bring, what to expect. His mind was racing to the point he had to lay against his bed every now and then to play his game to calm himself down. Though when the thoughts of Azul crept in it soon became a different torture. Just knowing they were going to be alone in a room making out didn’t help his imagination in the slightest. He was having trouble simply kissing his lover nonetheless trying anything else and yet he couldn’t help but let his mind slip in that direction at times. 

But then another thought occurred to him. Was Azul having the same thoughts as him? That made a smile spread as he imagined an embarrassed Azul trying to go about his workday. He hadn’t seen them that way but longed to be able to get that side out. The usual picture-perfect man blushing and trying to hide away.  
With that he had new vigor and got up to look himself in the mirror once more with a calming breath before leaving the sanctuary of his room. He couldn’t help but hate the fact that Octavinelle was so far and a magical mirror travel away to get to, but the view was known to be outstanding and calming. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn’t believe he actually did it. He had reached his destination and was now standing in front of Azul’s door with the palm of his hand pressing against it as if he was checking to see if it was dreaming or not. 

The trip there wasn’t as bad as he had expected it to be. The halls turned out to be almost completely bare of people with the exception of only a few students catching him at the late hour and giving him knowing looks that caused his cheeks to burn. Talk of their relationship had already been speculated ever since the hand holding incident in the library so being there now was putting the nail in the coffin so to speak. But he didn’t mind if it was out in the open. Azul might have been known as a crafty, calculating guy but he held many charms that made him the perfect match. 

And that particular dorm leader was in his room. Waiting. For him. 

Taking in a deep breath, Idia finally summoned up the courage to knock on the door. He knew he could simply walk inside but didn’t want to go too fast too soon since that chanced him running back to his room.

“Come in.” He heard them say with amusement clearly in their tone as if expecting him to do something like that. Which knowing them, he could have.

“H-hey.” Idia greeted softly while walking in and taking in the new scenery. It was a million times fancier and neater than his room could ever wish to be. In the middle stood a large king-sized bed that had pressed dark blue sheets with ebony wood bed posts that seemed to resemble tentacles. Azul meanwhile was found to be working on some paperwork at an equally impressive and obviously very expensive desk with the same wood that matched his bed. And it wasn’t until he walked closer that he noticed they even had a light purple couch with an arrangement of pillows that laid against the wall the door was on. All being lit by the soft hue he was met with when he arrived that resembled the reflection of light you would see under water.

“This is your first time being here correct? I usually have purple sheets but thought blue would be nice to set the mood a bit.” Azul said bluntly as he moved from his spot to close the gap between them. “What do you think?~” 

“… It’s really beautiful.” Idia admitted with his face heating up again as his boyfriend stared at him with an intensity he only got to see when they were alone. The answer was obviously the right one since Azul smiled and grabbed his hand to pull him in the direction of the bed. 

“I’m glad. Hopefully this is the first of many meetings here. Not that I have a problem with your room of course, it’s just I can be assured full privacy for us here since no one comes around unless I tell them to.” Azul continued, taking a seat on the bed with Idia following suit so that they were sitting next to each other. 

“A-Ah… I see.” Idia could only reply before swallowing the lump in his throat. Azul had been leading him thus far so he didn’t know exactly what to do. Should he lean close and start practicing or should he wait for Azul’s permission? What if Azul changed his mind and simply wanted to talk about things? What if-

“You’re overthinking.” Azul quipped with one of his hands moving upward to cup the side of Idia’s cheek. “I guess I don’t mind to start things up.” He added which at first the Ignihyde leader’s mind went blank on what that meant until Azul slid his hand back to the back of his head to pull him closer and press a soft kiss against their lips.  
They had kissed several times before but they were always so short timed. Now, Idia could feel just how soft Azul’s lips were and feel their warmth so close by he was tempted to pull them closer. Though it didn’t take long before Azul started to deepen the kiss to the point he could feel their mouth start to open a bit and that’s when Idia became worried since if he exposed his teeth he could accidentally nick their skin and ruin the mood. So instead he pressed his lips together as tight as he could and obviously Azul soon detected.

“… You’re… Still having some trouble getting over your fear right?” The other asked with a soft sigh that made him want to curl up in a ball and die.  
But Azul suddenly did something he would have never expected. They moved from their spot on the bed to instead straddled Idia’s waist in a fluid motion that caught him completely off guard.

“W-w-what are you do-“ He began to question but had to stop as Azul pushed a finger in his mouth. Which ultimately almost costed him it since it was like putting a finger in a sharks mouth. 

“You’re worried about your teeth correct? We can kiss without having our mouths and tongues overlapping but just the thought gets in the way. So, let’s just get it out in the open.” They explained as if it were fact and didn’t let Idia get his opinion on the matter out before he began to kiss them again.

This time, it was a bit awkward since Azul kept his finger at the side on his mouth like a fishhook while gently exploring Idia’s mouth for the first time. And even though it was somewhat uncomfortable, it was helping him feel more at ease. In his mind he thought just the mere touch of his teeth would do serious damage but instead Azul was avoiding them with ease. And when his tongue did accidentally brush up against them, there was still no blood in site. 

“There… Not so bad right?” Azul asked while sitting back and taking his finger out to rub the saliva off on his pants. Idia was going to answer but was too shocked by the sight of Azul. He was always so composed the other times they had kissed but now their breathing had increased even had a soft shade of red on his cheeks. And that’s when it hit him. Azul was new at relationships too. Idia constantly forgot because of how they acted in control but this was the first make out session either of them have ever had.

“You’re blushing.” Idia let slip out unintentionally which instantly made Azul give a look of completely terror. 

“W-w-w-what?! No I’m not be quiet!” He countered which caused Idia to break out into a huge a smile. This side was always one of his favorites. He only ever got to see him upset like this when the other would lose badly in a game and seeing it now with an added blush really calmed his nerves. 

“Okay.” Idia assured and knew he wanted more of this side of him. The embarrassed, upset side that only he would get to see. Idia decided to take the charge and pushed Azul down so that their back would be against the bed; earning a shocked gasp in reply. He didn’t waste time though so only a few seconds later he moved on top to kiss him. 

“Mmph-“ Azul tried to counter with his hands turning to fists to lightly punch their shoulders in annoyance. But he too found himself relaxing and enjoying the sensation of his boyfriend finally wanting to kiss him. He didn’t want to show his fear of being rejected by the person he loved so getting this assurance made his heart melt. 

“Azul…” Idia said softly against his lips as he slowly pulled away and looked them deeply in the eyes. “Azul… I love you. I want to be with you and only you.” 

“W-what?” Azul asked with mixed emotions clearly ringing in his tone that made Idia feel a bit hurt.

“… I love you.” He repeated, trying to keep it together and not break out into worry about them not immediately saying it back. 

“… I-I love you too… But… I can’t.” Azul said with his cheeks becoming darker than the initial flush they had before from how long they were kissing. But the reply just made Idia confused.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Idia asked while leaning pushing himself up more to give them some personal space just in case they needed to clear their head. 

Sighing, Azul sat up a bit on his elbows so that they were closer again but instead of looking them in the eyes he instead opted to look in the direction of his desk. “I mean I can’t be with you. At least not yet. I’d have to order supplies, read about how humanoid bodies do it and what they need, and set the mood better.” He explained. “I haven’t done much research into the matter since it wasn’t something I was interested in because I wasn’t with anyone so my lack of knowledge would get in the way of things.” 

Silence. Complete silence followed. Which lasted until Idia couldn’t help but start laughing himself and in turn made Azul scold him yet again to be quiet.

“I meant you’re the only person I want to date.” Idia said with a few more laughs before blushing red himself as he just realized what the other dorm leader said entailed. “Wait-“

“Don’t-“ Azul warned in a stern voice, feeling completely embarrassed and wanting the subject to be dropped. “We can… Discuss it more at a later time, but for now, I believe I have accomplished helping you get over your fears. It’s getting late and classes are tomorrow, so I think it’s best for you to head back and rest.” He said in his usual tone while sitting up completely and pushing Idia back into a standard sitting position.

He didn’t want to leave though. He wanted to stay and talk some more. Maybe even kiss some more and sleep in the same bed. He had theories that Azul would be the perfect cuddling partner due to his octopus tendencies. But the thought of the twins and other students catching him and the fact he spent the night would lead to untrue rumors. 

“… You’re right. But I-I’ll see you tomorrow.” He stuttered once again, feeling his nervousness return but was now comfortable enough to give a soft goodbye kiss to Azul. “Sleep well.” 

“I will do my best. I hope you sleep well also.” Azul said, pushing all the embarrassing things aside as if they never happened in the first place. He couldn’t help but smile happily though after feeling the small peck of Idia’s lips.

“Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be smut but I wrote too much of the leading up to it that I decided to make a chapter just of that. Hope you enjoyed the beginning though and the next chapter will be out whenever it gets completed <3


End file.
